Color fidelity is an important consideration in the development of products and devices that utilize color. Examples of such products include publishing products, photo editors, computer-generated imaging products, and the like. For example, a vendor may develop a product for a particular type or class of device based on a specific color production method or protocol. However, for one reason or another, the target device may fail to reproduce one or more colors as intended by the vendor. In some instances, an inaccuracy or lack of fidelity in color reproduction may be so negligible as to go unnoticed by a user of the device. In other situations, however, inaccuracies in color reproduction may be significant enough to produce objectionable color-related phenomena. Thus, it can be desirable to have the ability to determine if color reproduction by a device is within the limits of acceptability or whether the device is reproducing color such that objectionable color-related phenomena are or may potentially be present.
One method of determining the acceptability of a device's color reproduction is to query end users of the device for their opinion concerning visual acceptability. This method, however, is expensive and time consuming and thus not favorable in most product development scenarios. Another method is to utilize processing techniques, such as the delta E method, to measure the difference (i.e. the Euclidean distance in a perceptually uniform color space) between an original color as specified by a product and the actual color reproduced when the product is implemented by a device. These processing techniques tend, however, to have granularities that detect only major errors in color reproduction.